onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey D. Madness/New World 2
Smoker: Finally we meet again, Mugiwaru. Smoker turns to smoke and pursues Luffy. Tashigi draws her sword and and run after them too. Luffy: Damn it! It's that Smoke guy again. Why does he keep following us? Zoro: Not her again! *Pictures of Kuina runs through his mind*. No! Let's run! Nami: What's wrong with you? Usopp: Damn it! They are catching up to us! Luffy slowly falls back. Untill he is about 10 foot away from them. Smoker: So you finally stop running. Luffy: I'm not the same person from 2 years ago. Robin: Luffy! Now is not the time! We need to get back! Smoker: Don't run now. Finally you stand up and fight me. I wan't to take my revenge. Luffy: Baka! You think I would run from weaklings like you. Once and for all... *Luffy runs towards smoker* I can kick you'r ass! Gomu Gomu no Pistol! Smoker: So you have learned haki. He, pretty interesting. Smoker dogdes the attack by turning to smoke and scatter all over the place. In the mean time... Tashigi attacks a Zoro who is standing with the other SH's and looking at the fight. She swings her sword at him. But Zoro maneges to sheather one of his swords and block the attack. Zoro: No! Not you! Tashigi: What's wrong with me being a girl! Sanji: Yo, shitty swordman! What have you done to that pretty lady! Zoro: Shut up, Ero-cook! Nami: Let's go guys. They can handle this. Usopp: You'r right. We can't wait for that giant monster to attack. Let's go! The other SH's run away. Luffy: Now that we are alone... Let's get this thing started! Luffy runs towards Smoker again. He swings his hand for another Gomu Gomu no Pistol imbued with haki, but his hand is stopped by Smoker's smoke. And suddenly the smoke covers up Luffy's whole body. But Luffy uses his Haoushoku Haki to break free. Smoker: So the romurs were true. You really do have that crazy haki. Luffy: Shut up... AND FIGHT! *Luffy jumps up in the air and suddenly appears behind Smoker who have turned his body back to normal*.*Luffy transforms his hand into Gear 2.*. Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling. Back to Zoro. Tashigi is seen with scars and bruises. Zoro: Temee! Why the hell don't you give up?! Tashigi: Because... * She coughs up blood* I need to beat you to get stronger! Zoro: You give me no choice! Juutoryu: Demon Slasher. *Zoro grows 7 new swords and attacks*. Tashigi: You... * She is cut by ten swords* Won. Zoro: Baka! You made me use my blunt sides! I did not get the chance to try out my new technique. Back to Luffy. Both the fighters are bleeding. They are barely able too stand. Luffy screams out: " Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! If I can't beat people like you the two years I trained were for fun! Ahhhh! Smoker: *With a cool voice* Relax, Mugiwaru. Even though my title is Vice-admiral I am still as strong as an admiral. Luffy: What?! That's just like granpa! Smoker: Baka! Don't go compare me with legends like him! But yes. The current FA Kuzan would not let me be an admiral cuz he thought that would put too much of a pressure on me. But if I beat you then two of my dreams a fulfilled: Beating you and becoming an admiral. So here goes! Ahhh! Luffy: Kyahhhhhh! Both the two competitors run at eachother. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Smoker: *Turns his hand in to a big fist of smoke* Luffy: Elephant Gun! The two giant fists hit eachother. The shock from the explosion made the whole island shake. And of of the dusts one man stands. The man carries the other one on his back. ???: Finally I got you! The man leaves. Another ???: Mugiwaru! You woon this time but next time... Luffy: Just relax and stop talking. Baka! When Luffy meets up with Zoro the two does not say much to eachother. When they reach the other SH's they were glad all but one. End I'm tired now so next time! Category:Blog posts